Don't you see?
by Fabedulle
Summary: Bella watches as her "second family" falls apart. All because of Edward's girlfriend. So she decides to take matters into her own hands. EXB T for slight language.


**A/N: I know it´s been a while, but everything in my life has just been… busy! But suddenly, this idea popped into my head, and I just HAD to write it! So… I hope you enjoy!**

_Don't you see?_

I heaved a sigh, and tried to press back the tears welling up in my eyes. I looked as my "siblings"- they were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen, but were like my siblings- talked about their adoptive brother Edward's girlfriend were ruining the mood in the house.

The Cullen house was usually full of life. With Emmett's pranks, Alice's energy, Jasper's quiet but funny comments, and Rosalie's stories of boys seeking her out because of her beauty. I usually just listened and laughed with my friends, coming with sarcastic input, causing them to laugh.

Back to Edward's girlfriend Tanya Denali. The most horrible person to ever show her face on earth. I hated her guts. And it had nothing to do with the fact that Edward was her boyfriend. Edward, the boy who had captured my heart, and had no clue.

It maybe was a bit about that, but mostly, it was because she was ruining my friends. And myself for that matter. When Edward was there, she was all smiles and sunshine, but as soon as he left the room, she would bitch about how awful she thought we were. And Edward had no idea.

But after today, watching Emmett- of all people- cry, I decided I had to do something. So when I heard Edward come home, I lifted myself up from the beanbag I was currently sitting in, and went to find him.

I was very good friends with Edward. We were actually best friends, but I hadn't seen much of him, since he got with Tanya. We were almost forced to be together, since the rest of my friends were paired up. Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie. So we were always each others escape when they started being all lovey-dovey. But Tanya always stole him away from me, as soon as we had some alone time together, claiming she missed him.

** Don't you see? **

I located Edward in the living room watching TV, surprisingly without Tanya. "Edward?" I asked in a small voice. Edward's face snapped up to look at me, a concerned expression etched on his face. "Hey Bella. IS something wrong?" he asked with a frown. I nodded; "I would like to speak to you. It's pretty important." He nodded, and patted the spot next to him on the couch.

I sat, and looked at him seriously. "I wanted to talk about Tanya…" He cut me off with a smile and a; 'Isn't she great?' With a shaky breath, I fought the tears once again. "That was actually what I wanted to talk to you about," I said. He nodded once again.

"And no stopping me. This is hard for me to say." He nodded again, and I couldn't help but say: "If you don't stop doing that, your head is going to fall of." He full out laughed at that.

"What did you want to talk about?" Edward asked.

"You see…" I started, my heart pounding loudly in my chest. He took my hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"Tanya isn't who you think she is," I blurted out. Edward looked confused for a second, before glaring at me. I flinched away from him, but he kept me in place by tightening his hold on my hand.

"And how would you know?" he asked coldly. A few tears spilled over, and ran down my cheek at his tone. His face immediately softened, and he gave me an apologetic smile.

"Haven't you noticed something different in the house since Tanya became your girlfriend?" I asked him. He looked deep in thought before he answered no.

"Tanya is ruining your family," I told him. His face was blank when he asked: "How so?"

He didn't believe me. "Edward… When she is around you, she's a nice girl. I will admit that, but as soon as you're out of ear-shot, she is bitching about how we are all unworthy of her presence."

His face was still blank, so I continued. "We both know Alice always have ton of energy, and I have never seen her unhappy… since Tanya came. Somehow, she convinced Alice that it was annoying that she was always so full of the energy we have all grown to love. She always tells Alice she isn't good enough, and therefore ruins her mood. Never in my ten years of knowing you guys, have I seen Alice that unhappy. Haven't you noticed?" He nodded with a sad expression. I was getting through to him.

"And we both know Rose is very beautiful, but Tanya's constant insults have made her believe she is ugly. Ugly! Rose has always been 100 percent sure of two things, and that was Emmett and her beauty, but now, she believes she isn't worth anything."

I couldn't see him for the tears streaming down my face, but I could make out his hunched figure on the couch.

"And Emmett. Emmett was always the strong one. The one that could make you laugh no matter what mood you were in. Right?" Edward nodded. "But today, I witnessed Emmett Cullen crying!" Edward's wide eyes snapped up to meet mine. "And you know why? Because of Tanya. Your brother only has one weakness, and that is how he was unable to help his biological family when they died in the fire. You must've told Tanya, cause she constantly taunts him of how he wasn't strong enough, how he wasn't brave enough. And it tore him down. He snapped this morning, and cried."

"And Jasper. Calm and collected Jasper, who could always make you relax, always calm you down. She kept telling him how he was unstable, and could easily hurt all of us. And you know, that for some reason, Jasper is sure he's somehow going to hurt us. I have no idea why, but it always bothered him, and Tanya realised this, and tells him how he is going to hurt Alice. He's a mess."

"Last and probably the most indifferent one, is me. I've always been shy. The only people I really talk to, is you guys. And I'm insecure, I know I'm not pretty…" Edward cut me off; "You're not pretty. You're beautiful." I blushed at his words, but otherwise ignored his comment. "But I know I have humour, and I know I'm smart. But these days, it seems like Tanya's first goal was to get me to realise that I was nothing. She pretty much told me I was a waste of air, who wasn't popular enough to hang out with you. And she's right. I shouldn't be around you, but I am anyways, and that makes me Tanya's enemy number one, but I don't care. I don't care what she says, because I know I'm smart, and I know I have humour. What kills me is that she is ruining your family, and you don't even realise it. You're pushing away your family, your friends, and the girl who loves you." He looked confused at my last sentence so I whispered brokenly; "Me."

And then I ran. I ran outside, not even caring that it was pouring down. When I was in the driveway, I saw Tanya's expensive car pull up. She got out in her insanely high heels, and when she saw me, she started laughing. "Now what do we have here. A stupid boring unpopular mouse. You are uglier than the last time I saw you. Oh well." The tears on my face mingled with the ones falling from the rain. I was about to run into the forest, when a velvety roar made me freeze. "TANYA!" Edward roared from the front door, where he had most likely watched Tanya's insults. Tanya looked shocked, and then scared as she saw the angry expression on Edward's face. He stood on the porch now, with clenched fists, flaring nostrils and the vein in his forehead almost popped from his rage.

"Eddie!" Tanya shrieked surprised. "Don't call me that!" Edward yelled. "I want you away from my family now! Don't you ever come near them, me or Bella again! You worthless… bitch! I should've listened when Alice said you were no good!" Both Tanya and I gasped when he cursed. Edward never cursed, unless he was really mad. When Tanya still didn't move, he yelled one final word; "GO!" Tanya ran to her car, tripping on the way, and ending up in a mud pile.

Soon she sped out of the driveway, but I still couldn't move. Edward calmed down, and then looked at me. "Bella…" he started, but I just couldn't bear his rejection, so I ran once again, into the forest. I found the tree I usually hid in when Edward and I played hide and seek when we were kids, and curled up at the bottom of it, crying my heart out.

I was shivering from the cold, but I didn't care. Soon, I heard leaves crunching under someone's foot steps. I knew it was him, but hopefully he wouldn't find me.

** Don't you see? **

He did find me. I could hear him whisper my name in a broken plea. I just continued to sob, and shake from the cold. Edward noticed, and took of his jacket, and put it over me. I relished in the warmth and the smell of him.

He sat down beside me, and moved my head into his lap, where I continued to cry. When I was finally able to stop, I looked at Edward, only to find him tearstained. He was crying! I hurriedly sat up, and started wiping away his tears. "What's wrong?" I whispered. He looked at me with red, puffy eyes, and whispered: "How could I be so stupid? How could I not see how manipulative she was? How could I let her hurt the ones I love the most?" A few more tears slid down his cheeks.

"I need your help. I need you to help me with telling my sister I love her very much. That I love how happy and full of energy she always is. I need your help with telling Rosalie she is one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. I need your help with assuring Emmett that he is one of the most strong and brave people I've ever known, and that none of what happened in the fire was his fault. And I need your help with telling Jasper he is the most harmless and most controlled person to ever walk on this earth. And that I'm sure he will always look after Alice.

But the one thing you can't help we with, is telling you how very gorgeous I think you are. How you are one of the smartest persons ever, and how I love your sarcasm. But most of all, how much I love you. How much you mean to me. How I can't live without you."

And then he proceeded to kiss the hell out of me. The tears were now streaming down my face, but this time, they were happy tears. When he pulled away, I just stared at him, the love I felt for him shining in my eyes. "I love you too, and I promise I will help you. Always," I told him.

**A/N: That was it. I loved writing this. *sniffle* *sniffle* so sad! ;-) Review please please please with cherry Edward on top!**


End file.
